Darkness Within Us
by KingBeasta
Summary: The Sith once a race of warriors who prided themselves for their lightsaber skills. But those days are long behind The Sith ever since the seeds that Darth Revan and Darth Bane had sit in motion. The new Sith aren't like how they used to be they are among us waiting to return and waiting for their revenge against their enemies...The Jedi and the Republi
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Within Us

 **Summary**

The Sith once a race of warriors who prided themselves for their lightsaber skills. But those days are long behind The Sith ever since the seeds that Darth Revan and Darth Bane had sit in motion. The new Sith aren't like how they used to be they are among us waiting to return and waiting for their revenge against their enemies...The Jedi and the Republic.

Dark Naruto x Dark Padame

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, and Ninjas of Whirlpool._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

 **Planet: Eoro**

On a floralish planet. This planet is home of Sturimean a race of people who use something known as Chakra. Within the village of Konohagakure. On the streets of Konoha one man stands in front of him are Tsunade Senju , Yamato, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Jirayia, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hayate, Ino Yamanka, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, and Itachi Uchiha. They are in large destroyed city the city is filled with the dead bodies of everyon .A figure dressed in all black is wearing clothes similar to Darth Nihilus but he wears red gauntlets and the cloak covers his face, and he has a light pike in his hand. The man is wearing a black mask that has blood red streaks across the cheeks.

Jiraiya glares at the figure "you're out number and outclassed." said Jiraiya who's in Sage Mode.

"He's right give up now you can't defeat us." said Sasuke glaring at the figure with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

The cloak figure he looks around him and see's the Toads, Snakes, and Slugs "no I'm surrounded by fear." said the Sith Lord.

"How unyouthful of you." yelled Lee who's in the 6 Gate, Lee charges at the sith with extreme speed but for the Sith it was easy tracking the taijutsu master. The sith uses the force to snap the legs of Lee he then uses the force to literally rip Lee apart.

Everyone looked on in shock "you bastard! You killed him!" roared Ino in anger.

The figure just stares at her blankly with no emotions showing even though he's wearing a mask. "You honestly think I care. He was pathetic just like his sensei and just like jis sensei he died like trash." said the sith in a cold tone.

"You're a monster!" yelled Ino glaring at the Sith.

The figure let out a dark laugh "really I'm the monster. Well, your one to talk you live in a village where power is everything hell your village had allow people like Orochimaru and Danzo to roam free. The even so good people of Konoha would allow people to become a jinchuriki just so they and all the other villages can have a dick measuring contest to see who has the strongest weapon. Hell your village and all the rest didn't unite until the Akatsuki started hunting down Jinchuriki but you didn't unite until I started hunting down the Akatsuki and destroying each village one by one." said the figure.

"You're wrong we aren't like !" yelled Sakura.

"It does not matter. What you think Haruno, after all soon you'll be dead just like the rest." saud the figure Sakura and Tsunade charged at the sith "do they really think they can defeat me." thought the sith.

The Sith jumps over both Tsunade and Sakura, while in mid air Shikamaru uses his shadow possession he manipluates the Sith's shadow and throws him across the ground. Itachi and Sasuke use their Amaterasu but instead of being burned the man turns into mud. Shikamaru grits his teeth in anger "fuck we were fighting a clone the whole time." growled Shikamaru but before he can react he get's kicked in the ribs by the sith.

Ino then tries to use her mind jutsu but she is then launched back "foolish woman. You honestly think after all the Yamanaka I've killed I wouldn't have a strong mind. Bitch please, I am a sith your pathetic mind jutsus won't work on me. " insulted the sith. He then ignites his lightsaber blocking Sasuke's sword and Shikamaru's trench knife. But the sith's lightsaber quickly cuts both of their blades the sith swinga his crimson blade slashing Shikamaru across his face blinding him he then force pushes Shikamaru he thrn backflips away from the acid spit.

The Sith narrows his eyes at the large slug the sith jumps back as Gamaken slams his weapon down. The sith jumps on the weapon "get off of me!" yelled Gamaken flairing his weapon but the Sith doesn't let go he then channel's the dark side of the force into his fist, he then jumps off the weapon and punches the toad. The force of the punch was so great it literally shattered Gamaken jaw. The Sith then uses the force to lift the toad up throwing it at the shinobi.

Jiraiya and Tsunade narrows her eyes "Tsunade let's move!" yelled Jiraiya he and Tsunade catch the large toad and set him down.

Fukasaka looked at Gamaken with concern "Gamaken are you alright?" asked Fukasaka.

Gamaken nods his head "yes I was just caught off guard Fukasaka-sama." said Gamaken his eyes shot open in shock as the red lightsaber had pierced through Gamaken stomach the red toad let's out a scream of pain as the laser cuts Gameken's insides apart his screams are then silenced when the lightsaber comes out of the toad's eye.

Everyone looks in shock as the large summon toad lays dead "Gamaken!" yelled Gamabunta he then glares heatedly at the Sith "I'll kill you! I'll fuckin' kill you Fire Release : Hot Star Ball ( **Katon: Hottosutābōru** )!" yelled Gamabunta firing a huge bright fire ball at the Sith.

Sith doesn't bother to run he just claps his hands together "Water Release: Water Serpent Technique ( **Suiton: Mizu no hebi Jutsu** ). " said the Sith water then forms from mid air creating a giant snake, both jutsus collide creating a large smoke screen. Within the smoke screen the Sith sneaks up behind Shikamaru and stabs him through the back as his lightsaber is in Shikamaru's back he cuts across his back cutting through Shikamaru killing the last Nara. He then speeds towards Ino with his hand wrapped arounfmd her throat he sends powerful waves of force lightning through Ino electrocuting her from the inside and outside.

As the smoke screen everyone see's Shikamaru cut in half and the once beautiful Ino Yamanaka severely burnt to the point where her hair and clothes had melted to her scorched skin. Sakura glares at the Sith with nothing with hate "you fuckin' bastard you heartless beast! You're no better than Orochimaru! How can you even sleep at night huh, TELL ME!" demanded Sakura.

The Sith stares at Sakura with a dark look "with ease. I don't care how many people I kill. I will kill as many as I need to. Your simple mind simply doesn't understand the force. After all, this is the will of the force." said the Sith in an emotionless tone void of any real emotion he then stares at the enrage shinobi and summon animals under the mask a dark twisted smirk appears on his face "ya'know I believe it's time to even the odds out. I'm pretty sure that perverted of a sage and old bat will recongnize this." said the Sith.

Kakashi turns to Jiraiya "Jiraiya-sama do you know what's he's talking about?" asked Kakashi.

Jiraiya shook his head negatively "I don't know but it can't be good." said Jiraiya narrowing his eyes at the force user as he watches him go through the hand signs of the summoning ritual "what the hell is he going to summon." wondered Jiraiya.

The Sith then slams his hand on the ground creating a giant smoke screen "Summoning Jutsu!" yelled the Sith as the cloud vanishes the legendary Ibuse former boss Summon of Hanzo appears right in front of the sith shocking everyone.

Jiraiya with a shocked expression stares at Ibuse "I don't believe! But...how?" said Jiraiya who's trembling.

Tsunade has an expression that's between shocked and horrorified out of all the summon animals she never would've expected Ibuse. After she and Jiraiya hasn't seen the large Salamander since she, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru had fought against Hanzo years ago. "How the hell did he get the Salamander Contract?" wonder Tsunade with her hazel golden brown eyes open wide, Tsunade isn't the only one shock but Gamabunta, Manda, and Katsuyu stood in shock evwn Gamanunta's cigar nearly fell out his mouth.

Ibuse just stares at the othree boss Summons "it's been along time." said Ibuse in a deep confident voice.

"I thought you were gone for good after Pein had killed Hanzo." said Katsuyu.

Ibuse laugjs in a mocking tone "just because Hanzo had died but that doesn't mean I did. Now enough talk I'm teady for battle and this time there will be no drawl I will be the one to come out of this fight as the victor." said Ibuse in a harsh tone.

Manda snarls at Ibuse in an angerly like way "it won't end the same way it did years ago Ibuse this time we'll win!" roared Manda.

"You can try." said Ibusr in a cool tone.

The Sith stares at the shinobi "now that they are busy it's time for you all to die." said The Sith has he sends a huge wave of lightning at Shino, the Aburame attempts to block the attack by having his insects shield him but the bugs are instantly fried to ash "fool." whispered the Sith the ravenette bug user then let's out a cough of blood he turns around seeing the dead and mutilated corpse Tenten stabbing him wih a Naginata.

"W-w-what...the- before he could even finish the dead Tenten cuts diangle cutting him in half side ways.

Yamato has a shocked expression "is this the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation ( **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** ). No that's not it when someone is brought back with Edo Tensei they come back fully restored and at times if the user wishes the person under Edo Tensei has their personallity. But this is something different." stated Yamato as all their comrades rise up.

"You're right Yamato this isn't a jutsu but a technique I develope with my connection of the force. I won't explain how i'm doing this since ut won't matter." said the Sith.

Itachi narrows his Sharingan at the Sith "and is that?" asked Itachi as he watches the dead Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, and Shino rise.

"Because you'll be dead already." said the Sith as he grins under his mask "now it's time to kill Yamato." thought the Sith he runs at Yamato allowing is undead slaves fight their friends he even smirks at Sakura attempts not to harm Ino's already burnt body.

Yamato narrows his eyes at the Sith "Wood Release: Wooden Multiple Tendrils ( **Mokuton: Mokusei no fukusū no tendoriru** )." said Yamato firing off multiple wood tendrils at the Sith but the dark side user doesn't stop he creates a force dome around himself. The force dome is so powerful it literally destroys the wood tendrills once they come in contact. The Sith goes for a slide strike Yamato preforms a quick subitution replacing him with a dead Choji. "Wood Release: Palm of Justice ( **Mokuton: Seigi no tenohira** ). " said Yamato slamming his hands on the ground, four wooden fist then punches the Sith but Yamato doesn't stop his asualt he then goes through numberous of handsigns " try this on for size! Water Release: Hungry Piranhas ( **Suiton: Ueta pirania** ) !" yelled Yamato the Sith is then bombarden with water piranhas.

The Sith get's up with scratches all over "you may have the blood of Hashirama but your Wood Release is no where near his level let me show what a jutsu created from a god of shinobi truly looks like Fire Release: Majestic Dragon ( **Katon: Majesutikkudoragon** )!" yelled the Sith he then creates a massive gold flaming dragon that's the size of a perfect Susanoo the last thing Yamato saw was a huge flame dragon Yamato didn't even have time to even scream as he, Kakashi Aoda, the slugs, Gamahiro, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, and Gamariki were caught in the huge flames all there was left was a giant wave of scorch literally turning everything into ash. "So much for the Will of the Shodaime and Son of the White Fang." said the Sith he then uses the force stopping Itachi's and Sasuke's fire release jutsu.

Itachi stares at the sith with a stoick expression "we are you're opponents. Let's see how you handle the wrath of the Uchiha Clan!" said Sasuke glaring at the sith with superiority expression grinning arrogantly.

Itachi just ignores his arrogant brother "what is the Sith and why are you doing this?" asked Itachi in a stoick tone.

The sith raised an eyebrow at the siblings " and why should I even tell you what the Sith is. There's no point and I see no reason too tell you. My reasons is something a corpse shouldn't even need to worry." said the sith in a dark cool tone.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the Sith "and why shouldn't we only an Uchiha can defeat another Uchiha." said Sasuke in an arrogant tone.

The sith scoffs at Sasuke as if the user of the dark side finds Sasuke's very own arrogance and superior complex "is that what you really believe?" asked the sith the younger Uchiha noda his head "then you are a fool Uchiha-gomi ( **Uchiha-trash** ). The Senju Clan has killed thousands of Uchiha that also includes both Hashirama and Tobirama who fought against Madara Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha. Hashirama had even be the one to put Madara near his death. And I killed Danzo a man who had Shisui's and other Uchiha eyes in him I even fought and killed Obito Uchiha." said the sith.

Sasuke snarls at the sith " Blaze Release: Halo Serpent Pit ( **Enton: Harō hebi no ana** )!" yelled Sasuke transforming the Amaterasu into a black flame snake Itachi with his own Mangekyo Sharingan creates Amaterasu shuriken and kunai.

The sith just scoffs at the two Uchiha he then extends his first and second finger both finger tips are then covered in fire and lightning "too easy Combination Fire and Lightning: Explosion Release; Fire Cracker ( **Konbinēshon Katon no Raiton: Bakuton Kasai Kurakkā** )." said the sith firing a medium size ball Itachi narrows his eyes in suspension at the jutsu while his brother scoffs at the jutsu believing the masked sith is toying with him. But as the Jutsu comes close to the Amaterasu the sith's jutsu explodes in a powerful burning thunder clap. Not only did they get flown back but they were burnt and electrocuted the sith runs at the two with his lightsaber Sasuke and Itachi then activated their crimson and purple Susanoo. Sasuke's fires off Amaterasu arrows while Itachi's fire a ring comma but the sith he keeps running he then goes through a one hand signs his body is then covered in red and purple lightning.

The sith doesn't even say anything he just stares at the two attacks " Sith Release: Arc Titan Nightmare ( **Shisuton: Ākutaitan'naitomea** )." said the sith as the lightning around his body starts to form a demon with two long curved horns razor sharp teeth, the lightning demon has the body of a four legged dragon. The force-chakra jumps over the two jutsu it slaps Sasuke away forcing the young Uchiha to let out a scream of pain as sith and ninjutsu lightning runs through his body.

Itachi swings his sword at the sith the dark side jutsu falls back as the sword hits it but the sith then uses the force to squeeze Itach's heart causing him to cough blood. The sith's jutsu raises its claw and slams Itachi with enough force leaving cracks around the Susanoo. Itachi then get's up as he stands up he pants hard from pushing himself "damn it my sickness coming up. I don't think I can last much longer I supose my illness or this sith will kill me. And I honestly don't believe any of us can even stop him after all this person fought Nagato, Konan, and Obito at the same time and killed them and they are powerful shinobi easily high kage level but this sith he has to be at least high kage level or maybe level shunshin behinds the sith with a kunai but before the Uchiha prodigy can stab him the sith forc chokes him.

The sith then sees Sasuke trying to charge at him the sith then uses the force on Sasuking forcing him to hit the floor hard. The sith then look back at Itachi "Uchiha-gomi you were forced to be in a genjutsu where you watch your clan be killed by Itachi. I wonder what will it be like watching your older brother die right in front of you." pondered the sith.

Sasuke glares at the sith with nothing but hate "don't you fuckin' dare or i'll- you'll what use your Amaterasu to burn your brother and I." insulted the sith. The dark side user raise his lightsaber to Itachi neck and slowly stabs Itachi with his lightsaber he doesn't die until the laser blade is fully through his throat thus ending Itachi Shisui. The sith turns to Sasuke who's crying at having to have his brother die right in front of him.

The sith raises his hand Sasuke flies towards the sith but instead of grabbing onto his neck, he punches the Uchiha in the jaw breaking his jaw the sith uses his lightsaber and sliced off Sasuke's right arm. Sasuke let's out a scream in pain he glares at the sith but as he stares at him everything around him starts to become blurry "shit my eye site is failing. " thought Sasuke as he grits his teeth in frustration.

The sith hums to himself "well, well it seems like those eyes have finaly start to fail and to think the only way to stop yourself from going blind is to actually get Itachi's eyes but that's very lucikly that will happen. Sasuke then let's out a scream of pain as if someone is repeatedly stabbing him and twisting the pain. Sasuke then holds on to his face suddenly both eyes are then ripped out by a strong pull of yhe force.

With blood leaking from his eye sockets he starts swinging around "you fuckin' bastard! I'll kill you for taking my Sharingan!" yelled Sasuke the sith ignores Sasuke and walks away towards Tsunade and Jiraiya he then turns around "what's the point you're good as dead so ends the infamous Uchiha Clan good riddance." said the sith leaving the last Uchiha to die "and then there will be three." said the sith as he watches Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sakura destroy the rest of the dead corpse of their comrades.

Fukasaku and Shima narrows their eyes at the sith they look behind the man and see an eyeless Sasuke Uchiha and a dead Itachi Uchiha. "this person he defeated those two !" exclaimed with a shock expression.

"Don't be surprised Ma-sama. This is the man who single handily kill Obito, Nagato, and Konan." said Jiraiya as he narrows his eyes at the figure.

"Not just that but he single handily took on each of the villages and kill their shinobi, kage, and jinchuriki." said Fukasaku as he narrows his eyes at the figure.

Jiraiya eyes the weapon that seems to be almost unstoppable that not even the strongest weapons within the five great nations could destroy the weapon. Jiraiya nearly snarls at the man who's brought nothing but death. "I won't let you get away with this you've caused too much trouble. So as a Sage it is my duty to protect this village!" declared Jiraiya.

Tsunade nods her head and activates her Ninja Art Creation Rebirth: Strength of a Hundred Technique ( **Ninpō Sōzō Saisei - Byakūgo no jutsu** ). "That's right as long as we stand the will of fire will never be gone!" yelled Tsunade.

The sith just scoffed at the two "how pathetic Will of Fire. Jiriaya you or that senile toad probably told your foolish self that you're the child of prophecy ." insulted the sith.

Both Shima and Fukasaku glare at the sith "don't disrespect Gamamaru-sama boy!" yelled shima glaring daggers at the masked sith.

The sith turn his attention to the female sage toad "if you enjoy living and not being ripped apart piece by piece I suggest you be quiet before I put my attention towards you." threaten the sith but it was more of a promise of death Shima couldn't help but to shiver in fear.

"How do you know about Gamamaru-sama or the child of prophecy!" demanded Tsunade glaring at the man.

The sith then let's out an annoyed sigh "I wonder are all people from this shit place idiots or is it just that old ones who are damn near senile. But to answer your stupid question your senile toad isn't the only toad no there's also a Snake Sage and most likely a Slug Sage but the summoners for the slugs are most likely too weak to even learn Sage mode. But to maje it simple for your tiny brains Ibuse isn't the only summon within the Salamander Summoning Contract just like there's a family of toads there's also a family of Salamanders." said the sith he enjoys the look of shock on their faces.

He then grins underneath his mask "from that expression you just relies it the Salamander Contract even has it's own Great Sage and unlike you Jiraiya I've mastered Sage Art." said the sith he then runs at the two with blinding speed he then appears behind Tsunade he then side kicks her in the ribs launching her back. Luckily for Jiraiya he was able to react fast enough to deliver a open palm strike to the sith's chest. Jiraiya doesn't stop he goes for an ax kick while Tsunade charges with a straight punch the sith acts quick he meets Tsunade fist with his knee and catches Jiraiya foot with his hand.

The jumps in mid air slamming Jiraiya into Tsunade he then jumps back he then punches the ground with enough force causing the rocks to be lifted up he then uses the force and throws the rocks at the two. Jiraiya quickly gets up " Sage Art: Needle Hell ( **Senpō: Hari Jigoku** )!" yelled Jiraiya shooting numerous of hair needles.

"hm, this might be inetresting Sage Art: Salamander Wail ( **Senpō:Saramandā no nageki** )." said the sith he then blows a huge poisonous fog from his mouth the fog immediately melts the hair. Jiraiya and Tsunade quickly jump away from the fog the Sith throws the lightsaber throw Tsunade's stomach she coughs out blood she then grabs the saber by the handle pulling out the blade "so it is just like Mito Uzumaki's jutsu." thought the sith he then stares at Tsunade "it seems like you really are the granddaughter of Hashirama and Mito but that jutsu you're using is you're grandmother's it's obviously a kinjutsu meaning that it comes with some faults. I grow bored of these games I was going to just toy with you but you two bore me." said the sith in a cold tone.

Two clones jump down from behind the two Sannin just as they turn around Shima gets her head cut off and elbowed in the face the force from the elbow nearly shatteted the white haired sage's nose. While his nose wasn't broke it but it was pretty busted. the other clone then sliced off Tsunade's whole right arm before she can let out a scream of pain the clone kicks her in the chest crackibg her chest but the clone doesn't stop his assault on the blonde Senju he shunshin in front of her he then uses the force to increase of the foot send the Senju flying back.

She quickly picks herself up and glares at the clonr as blood drips from her mouth she runs at the clone with the speed of a kage as she appears in front of him she punches him straight in the face knocking him away "don't underestimate me! I'm Tsunade Senju of the Three Legendary Sannin!" yelled Tsunade in rage as she begins to run at the clone.

The clones slowly get's up correction you're one of the last Uchiha "Combination Lightning and Dark Release: Thunder Blitz ( **Konbinēshonraitoningu to dākurirīsu: Sandāburittsu** )!" said the clone his body is then encased in black lightning he then speeds towards Tsunade.

"Fast." whispered as he appear behind her she then looks down and notices theres a slash across her side. The clone then disappears and appears on the other slide and slashes her he then appears in front of her and open palms her in the stomach he then appears behind her and sends her into the sky with his force push he deactives his lightsaber and launches himself off the ground and kicks her in the back sending her even higher in the air. Tsunade grunts in pain at feeling her body being slashed and her very own bones being cracked "damn whoever this person is incredibly fast." grunted Tsunade next thing she knew she could multiple burns from the crimson blade Tsunade even forgot how many times he actually slashed her.

As She's still airborn the clone jumps above Tsunade and slams both of his feet onto her face sending her crashing down. The clone then walks to Tsunade who's rising up from the destroyed building she was slammed against. "so the hag can stand i'm quite surprised I honestly thought your back would give out on you." insulted the clone looking down at the enraged Tsunade.

Tsunade grits her teeth in anger "what was that!" growled Tsunade in anger.

The clone couldn't help himself but to laugh at Tsunade's anger " aww, going Senile are we? Well, I supose I shouldn't be too surprised after all that drinking must have damaged your frail body." stated the sith clone Tsunade doesn't take lightly of someone talking about her age but she never really liked it when people talk about how old she is even though she's aware of how old she actually is.

As the clone walks in front of her she upper cuts him in the jaw shattering his lower jaw the force of the fist was so powerful the clone disperse in lightning Tsunade smiles at herself for shutting the lightning clone. Swift Release: Vibrating Lightspeed ( **Jinton: Shindō Raitobendo** )." said the sith appearing in front of her with his back turn towards her she falls to the ground she looks at the sith and notices her heart is in his hand.

As She falls to the ground Jiraiya let's out a scream at seeing the girl he loved so much killed right in front of him. "You bastard! I'll kill you right here and now! You should count yourself lucky this has been a jutsu I've been preparing for you!" yelled Jiraiya as he creates a rasengan the sage then begins to add fire Release. With the fire element the small blue orbs starts to become larger it soon begins to change from blue to red looking like a miniature sized sun "this is the end Sage Art Fire Release: Burning Rasensun ( **Senpō Katon: Nenshō Rasentaiyō** )!" yelled Jiraiya as he throws the Rasentaiyō.

The sith just stared at the jutsu thrown at him with an emotionless expression "if that's how you want to play it then fine Combination Sage Art Fire and Lightning: Explosion Release: Burning Thundering Dragon ( **Konbinēshon Katon no Raiton: Bakuton Sandādoragon** )." said the sith both fist are then encased in fire and lightning he then extends both of his fist multiple large balls of fire and lightning shot from his fist the two attacks clash letting off a huge explosion goes off but then the sith puts his hands in a form with both extended out he then fires a large dragon made of lightning and fire. ( _A/N: Think of how Vegeta uses his Final Flash_ )

The hits both Fukasaku and Jiraiya head on the attack keeps pushing the two back until it slams into the kage mountain the jutsu then explodes in a large explosion of fire and lightning. The sith looks away from the destroyed mountain that's nothing but complete rubble. He then stares at the crying Sakura he raises his hand "and now there were none." said the sith he uses the force to pull her towards him with his hand wrapped around her throat he uses the force on her she then lets out a scream of pain as if she's been torn from the inside and out side but suddenty her very skin is ripped off leabing her nothing but muscle he then drops the body and pulls out a device he presses a button and see's a cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure is Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord allows a dark smirk to appear on his face. "Hello my young apprentice have you completed your mission Darth Malefic?" asked the dark lord of the sith.

"May I remove my mask master?" asked Darth Malefic Sidious nods his head. Darth Malefic presses to buttons on the side a sound of something bring uncompress goes off as the sith apprentice removes his mask he reveals his tan skin. Darth Malefic has six scar-like birth marks on each cheek he has narrow-like yellow-red eyes and he has long spiky blonde hair, this person is none other than Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Child of Prophecy, jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Destroyer of Eoro, and Sith Apprentice of Sidious.( _A/N: his hair looks like that picture with naruto being part of the Akatsuki_ )

He then allows a dark grin to appear on his face "mission complete my master the extinction of Eoro has been finished my lord. What else do you need me to do my lord." asked Darth Malefic with a dark expression.

Sidious grins darkly "good my apprentice with those Sturimean dead the Jedi or Republic can't form an alliance. Now it's time for us to start planting our plan. The next mission I have for you is to have is to manipulate Queen Amidala." ordered Sidious.

Darth Malefic nods his head "And with Amidala on our side the people of Naboo will soon follow thus giving us more poll, correct my master?" asked Darth Malefic.

Darth Sidious nods "yes Darth Malefic for this mission you will masquerade as a hired Mandorlian that has been sent to guard Amidala. For this mission you will be blending in meaning you can't use your lightsaber, force, or your jutsus is that clear?" asked Sidious.

"Yes my master I won't fail you, soon the Sith shall rule the galaxy." said Malefic Sidious grins at this the yound dark user presses a button and the hologram of his master dissappears. He puts his mask back on and looks at Ibuse who's facing off against an one arm Gamabunta but behind the large toad is a burnt Manda and black Katsyuki.

Gamabunta grips his tanto while Ibuse just glares at him, the large jumps at Ibuse going for a last ditched effort but the large Salamande hits Gamabunta whit green toxic gas Gambunta skin soon dissolves leaving the large toad nothing but bones. Ibuse then looks down at Malefic "it seems like your mission is complete." stated Ibuse.

Darth Malefic nods his "thank you Ibuse. You may go I'll summon you when I need your help." said Malefic the salamander then goes back to his home Darth Malefic then leaves Konoha to go to his ship to get ready for the next mission.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Darkness Within Us is done. the next story I'll do is** _ **Sides with Agendas Naruto x dark toph. I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 **Within the following four weeks ill eliminate someone from the poll also how cool do you guys think the story will be if the pairing was Naruto x Azula and Menma x Yue.**

Naruto x Azula -74

Naruto x Ty Lee -68

Naruto x Toph-64

Naruto x Mai -55

Menma x Yue -41

 _ **Ive realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas**_

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	2. Chapter 2

**I also need a beta please message me if you're willing**

 **A/:N after I finished updating all my stories I'll be focused on finishing my stories these are the top stories I will be trying to finished : Cunning of a Fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way)**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _He then allows a dark grin to appear on his face "mission complete my master the extinction of Eoro has been finished my lord. What else do you need me to do my lord." asked Darth Malefic with a dark expression._

 _Sidious grins darkly "good my apprentice with those Sturimean dead the Jedi or Republic can't form_

 _an alliance. Now it's time for us to start planting our plan. The next mission I have for you is to have is to manipulate Queen Amidala." ordered Sidious._

 _Darth Malefic nods his head "And with Amidala on our side the people of Naboo will soon follow thus giving us more poll, correct my master?" asked Darth Malefic._

 _Darth Sidious nods "yes Darth Malefic for this mission you will masquerade as a hired Mandorlian that has been sent to guard Amidala. For this mission you will be blending in meaning you can't use your lightsaber, force, or your jutsus is that clear?" asked Sidious._

 _"Yes my master I won't fail you, soon the Sith shall rule the galaxy." said Malefic Sidious grins at this the yound dark user presses a button and the hologram of his master dissappears. He puts his mask back on and looks at Ibuse who's facing off against an one arm Gamabunta but behind the large toad is a burnt Manda and black Katsyuki._

 _Gamabunta grips his tanto while Ibuse just glares at him, the large jumps at Ibuse going for a last ditched effort but the large Salamande hits Gamabunta whit green toxic gas Gambunta skin soon dissolves leaving the large toad nothing but bones. Ibuse then looks down at Malefic "it seems like your mission is complete." stated Ibuse._

 _Darth Malefic nods his "thank you Ibuse. You may go I'll summon you when I need your help." said Malefic the salamander then goes back to his home Darth Malefic then leaves Konoha to go to his ship to get ready for the next mission._

 _ **Recap End**_

The young blonde Sith then stopped in his tracks he then turns around and begins walking through the destroyed Konoha not even caring about the dead Konoha citizens or ninjas he steps on he then stops as he stands in front of the dead corpse of Sakura Haruno with dark grin he stomps on her head enjoying the sound of her head being crushed underneath his boot he then removed his boot after her head had been made one with the concrete floor "even after being trained by that Senju woman you are still weak but I'm not too surprised after all the weak shall always remain weak." said Darth Malefic.

He then raised his hand and fires a powerful energy of force lightning at the body of Kakashi he didn't stop until the body was reduced to nothing but ash "even you the great copycat ninja died like a weakling how fitting of scum. Even you Itachi Uchiha had died a weakling it seems you were weak after all. " said Darth Malefic as he continues to destroy each of the dead bodies that are in his path.

The young Sith Apprentice could remember there was a time before he was Darth Malefic a time where he used to be known as Naruto Uzumaki but it seems like for this new mission he will have to use that name once again he then hears a groan of pain he turns and sees the chunin Mizuki and a fried Suigetsu. Mizuki then coughs up blood "wh-what N-Naruto it was you! I kn-knew 'cough' you were 'cough' a demo- AAAAAH! " screamed Mizuki he then holds his chest in pain his screams are silenced as his heart is literally ripped out of his chest.

Malefic uses the force to stop the chunin's heart he then glares coldly at Suigetsu who appears to be barely holding on "I am not Naruto Uzumaki he is dead I am Darth Malefic follower of the Sith. " said Malefic in a cold tone he then uses the force and rips of Suigetsu's head he then drops the head and continued on walking through the destroyed Konoha.

Malefic then glances at Jiriaya, Kabuto, and Asuma "even the greatest shinobi stood no chance against me. Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, A, even that fool Danzo had stood no chance against me. It was simply their destiny to fall it was a decree by his master that the people of his homeworld to be annihilated every person on this person were ordered to be killed. To me it didn't matter I had to kill every man, women, child, or infant for the victory of the Sith they must die. But I did took pleasure in killing everyone who crossed my path killing the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage did bring a sense of pleasure to me. " said the young Sith Lord.

He then stops in the head of Yamanaka he then gains a cruel smirk as he adds pressure to the corpse's head "but to think I'll have to take the name I once forsaken. I honestly didn't believe I would ever used that name again." thought Malefic as his boot crushed the corpse's head but if there's one thing he enjoyed more than slaughtering his foes is seeing his foe's world come crashing down on them. The blonde especially found it humorous when they would beg for mercy the look of hopelessness always amused him even those two girls from Sunagakure beg for mercy unfortunately for them he didn't believe in the word mercy.

"And now I not only get to end the peaceful life of Naboo not just that but I get the personal pleasure in manipulating Queen Amidala. Who knows I might actually get to kill a Jedi scum. " said Malefic who gains a dark look on his tan face he then narrows his eyes as he turned towards the the last Uchiha who is screaming at the fact he has finally lost the last remaining family he has had and his eyes "so your still alive scum? I thought you would've killed yourself. If you want something done you must do it yourself Sith Release: Fierce God Slicer ( **Shisuton: Shin Retsu Zan** ). said the blonde Sith a purple like sword is then created he rushes at the blind Sasuke before the teen knew it his head was separated from his body.

Malefic then crushes the head under his boot he then takes pleasure in seeing and hearing the head being crushed underneath him. "I didn't need to kill h but I wanted to but now I need to get what I need and leave this planet and head towards Naboo. " said Malfic.

"Y-You bastard!" groaned a panting Konohamaru who has blood dripping from the left side of his face. The young gennin picks himself from the ground and glares at Darth Malefic with utter hatred "I wo-won't let you get away with this...y-y-yo-you bastard !" screamed Konohamaru.

Darth Malefic just stares at the genin with a blank expression holding no emotion whatsoever "still got some fight left scum? " question the blonde Sith appreciate he then puts his mask back on.

Konohamaru grits his teeth in frustration "don't underestimate me! I'm the grandson and nephew of the Sandiame Hokage and Asuma Sarutobi!" roared Konohamaru as he summons an iron staff.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? The pathetic kage died by his student and for your uncle he died like trash ehehe, he didn't even last long before I swiftly cut him down." taunted Malefic with his voice laced with coldness.

"AAAAAH! YOU BASTARD!" roared an enraged Konohamaru he charges with his staff but Malefic dodges the Sith Konohamaru plants the staff into the ground "Lightning Release: Electronic Output ( **Raiton: Denshi shutsuryoku** )!" roared Konohamaru as his body is covered in yellow lightning as his leg comes in contact with the Sith they dark side user is launched back causing a miniature crater. Sith picks himself and runs towards Konohamaru dodging the fire balls throwned by the gennin he then burying his fist into the brunette's face. Konohamaru is then launched back Malefic appears above.

Konohamaru let's out a scream of pain as the Sith's knee is buried into face breaking his nose in the process while still in mid air he is grabbed by the shoulders by the Sith and is thrown to the ground. Malefic stares coldly at Konohamaru "done already brat? " questioned Malefic in a flat tone.

"Not even close you bastard!" snarled Konohamaru he then watches as the last Sarutobi creates creates a clone and creates a Rasengan "this is a jutsu that Ero-Sage taught me! Rasengan! " roared Konohamaru as he charges at Malefic with intent to kill but Darth Malefic just stands still but just as Konohamaru gets ready to drive the Rasengan into his heart he's then stopped and unable to move.

With his focus lost the Rasengan vanishes "I believe you wanted to do this to me correct." said Darth Malefic as he holds a black energy orb in his palm "Sith Release: Gate God Flaw ( **Shisuton:** **Gēto-shin kekkan** ). He then thrust the deadly force chakra or into the child's gut he takes pleasure in seeing the painful screams of Konohamaru as he's crashed through a wall.

He then watches with slight interest as five Konohamaru come charging at him he dodges a kick send his way he turns around and throws a clone over his shoulder. He then stabs the clone in the back with his lightsaber he then uses the force to throw shards of rock at the clones he takes pleasure in seeing then all dead "now, where's the real one above, left, right. Hmm, there. " said Malefic he then punches the ground and pulls out Konohamaru " no doubt you learned that from Hatake. What you smiling at ?" question Darth Malefic as he sees the young boy grinning with his blood in his mouth.

His grin widens even more "don't ever underestimate a shinobi!" grinned Konohamaru a sound of puff happens underneath his mash his eyes are widened in shock as the boy he's holding is a wooden post covered in explosion tags not only that but the very ground he's standing is covered in hundreds of exploding tags. He then looks up in the sky as he sees Konohamaru standing on a building.

Konohamaru grins victoriously "ah, let's see you survived this! This one is nothing but original! Fire Release: Maximum Dragon Technique ( **Katon: Saidairyū no Jutsu** )!" yelled Konohamaru he then released a giant eastern flaming dragon from his lungs the dragon then hits Darth Malefic pointblank Konohamaru is then forced to cover his eyes as a huge burning explosion is released burning and destroying everything within a seven Mike radius. Konohamaru then grins victoriously "I did it! I did it! Take that you bastard! " cheered Konohamaru.

But his victory is cut down as Darth Malefic's lightsaber finds its way into his heart Konohamaru falls to his knees and stares in shock as he sees Darth Malefic with his hand raised while the man's clothes were burnt and destroyed he was still alive "b-b-but h-h-ho-how?" coughed Konohamaru as he coughs up blood.

Underneath his mask the blonde stares at the brunette with a blank expressionless stare "ya'know fun isn't what one considers balancing the universe but...this does puts a smile on my face." said Darth Malefic with a dark chuckle he then uses the force to slowly move the saber up as he hears the painful screams of Konohamaru he then cackles as he watches as the boy's top half is cut through by the crimson blade.

His yellow-red eyes stares in gleam as he stands in front of the Hokage office in front of the damaged building is a silver-blue protocol droid, this droid is called Z-66A. Next to the protocol droid is a R4 droid, the droid is black and gold this droid is known as R4-A1 "ah, master you finished killing the last of the Sturimeans?" asked the droid in an excited tone that would put anyone on guard especially since the machine is talking happily about the extinction of a raise.

Malefic walks past both Z-66A and R4-A1 follow after their master "yes, I just finished killing the last one. " said Darth Malefic if Darth Malefic had to be honest he was quite intrigued by Konohamaru he knew the boy could grow up to be a great shinobi unfortunately for the gennin he was destined to die just like Deidara.

The blue droid then turned his head towards Naruto "oh darn! I do wish I could've partake in killing those people. There's nothing more enjoyable than a killing spree but I absolutely love a good torture master." said Z-66A the small droid lights begins flashing as he starts making beeping sounds Z-66A then turned towards R4-A1 "of course R4 the torture must be slow! A good torture must be slow that what's makes a good old torture memorable. But Master why do you want to go to the vault what could be of worth? " asked Z-66A in a curious tone.

Malefic didn't even bothered to look at his droid "it's quite simple Z-66A. Within the vault is numerous of scrolls belonging to some of the most powerful shinobi and kunoichi within the village this vault also contains the most powerful jutsu created by the villages strongest Kages." said Malefic.

"Doesn't it also have the scroll of Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage?" asked Z-66A while the machine didn't understand the concept of chakra but he knew Hashirama Senju was not only a powerful shinobi but the strongest Kage and everyone wanted his legendary Wood Release. From what he's heard many have tried to recreate the legendary kekkei genkai but none were ever capable of recreating Wood Release at the level of Hashirama.

"Yes it does. " stated Malefic he was also aware the vault had the extinct clan scrolls but he could care less about them.

"How do you plan to recreate it when no one has fully been able to? " asked Z-66A.

"I should be able to recreate it since I have large chakra reserves and that I'm an Uzumaki. Myself being an Uzumaki plays a big part because both Uzumaki and Senju are cousin clan but even if I could learn it I'm not sure if it'll be a big help due to how advanced all the other planets are but it'll come in handy but I won't depend on it. " said Malefic.

"After all, I also want to recreate Dust Release ( **Jinton** ) and Ice Release ( **Hyoton** ). But I could careless of how powerful it is I just want to learn it to mock at Hashirama him knowing his once legendary ability that helped Konoha is now with the side of the Sith how enjoyable." said Darth Malefic he and his droids comes to a stop as they stand in front of a vault. Malefic holds out his hand both droids watch as the iron door is literally ripped in half the three walk inside he then turned towards his droids "alright collect all the scrolls and anything you see useful. " ordered Darth Malefic.

R4-A1 beeps in an understanding tone "yes of course master. " said Z-66A the two droids then begins collecting everything that can be of use to their master both already knew the drill since this is what they had done when Darth Malefic killed every person in a village.

Z-66A then picks up a scroll that had the name of Sakumo Hatake and turns towards R4-A1 "R4 look here." said Z-66A showing the shorter droid a scroll. The small droids makes beeping sounds "yes I do believe this Sakumo must be the father of that Kakashi character." exclaimed Z-66A.

While this was going Darth Malefic picked up a scroll that had the name of Mito Uzumaki he grins at this. He was aware he didn't need to recreate Ice Release, Wood Release, or Dust Release hell he knew he didn't need any of the scrolls but he craves knowledge like his master and just like his master he learned these ninjutsu to mock the extinct Sturimean he also did this insult the people of Konohagakure. The young Sith took pleasure when he killed every shinobi and kunoichi but he took an even deeper twisted pleasure when he killed the citizens but of course seeing the citizens beg had increased his rage and hatred for the village but because he is a Sith his angry had only made him even more stronger when he slaughtered each and every single citizen he didn't care if they were children or babies he still killed every single citizen in Konohagakure.

A sinister smile appears on the blonde's face as he stares at the scroll that has Yondaime Hokage kanji on it. "So there was scroll that my father had I doubt that old monkey never intended to give it to me but it's mine now. If only my father didn't held so much faith in the leaf trash but it doesn't matter now with them dead the Sith can move on with our plans." thought Darth Malefic while he held no respect for his diseased father he still looked up to him not as much as he used to when he was a child but enough where he understood why his father did what he did but the young blonde didn't like it.

He then looks in interest as he sees a large scroll that has the name of Madara Uchiha "the people of Eros no longer holds a threat to the Sith our real enemy is still out there the Jedi. And once they are taken care of the galaxy will finally belong to the Sith and Darth Bane's plan will finally have succeeded after so many years." thought Darth Malefic.

 **Time Skip**

Sometime after collecting the scrolls the small group heads back to his ship at which was modeled after the Fury-Class Intercepator. The Fury-class transports were commonly utilized by prominent Sith Warriors and Sith Inquisitors as their bases of operations throughout important missions they were assigned on even though this ship wasn't as large as the original ships used by the Sith Empire it was still a powerful ship this ship is called Astro-Delta Fighter as they enter the ship Z-66A turns towards two machines that seemed uncompleted "these two look very familiar don't you agree R4? " questioned Z-66A the small droid let's out a small beeping sound.

Malefic takes off his helmet and runs his hands through his long blonde locks both Z-66A and R4-A1 stare at their master with interest even though they are his droids they still find his face quite interesting mostly because the young Sith always has his helmet on and rarely ever removes it. "They may seemed familiar because I modeled both after Sasori of the Red Sand and Kakuzu well that is Kakuzu's body." said Darth Malefic he then puts his helmet back on and goes towards pilot seat.

Z-66A sits down in a seat while R4-A1 connects itself to the co-pilot seat "is that why you wanted us to collect both their bodies? " asked Z-66A in curious tone wondering what's going through his head.

Darth Malefic nods his head "yes Sasori was known for his prowls as a puppeteer but also known for his poison while his puppets would be useless against the Jedi his poisons are something else entirely. As for Kakuzu he was a powerful shinobi who survived against Hashirama and he even became even more stronger as he gain Earth Grudge Fear kinjutsu which allows him to to extend his life by sealing the hearts of his victims and gain their element affinity . He was able to manipulate black threads for many purposes. He was capable of sewing up any injuries that he or others might suffer, commonly by reattaching body parts; this ability seems to instantly reattach even nerves and muscles, as the patients could instantly move their limbs without any other complex procedures right away. " explained Naruto as he looks at the machine like Sasori who looks a combination of the Sasori and the Sandiame Kazekage while Kakuzu looks like a a cross of android and robot.

R4-A1 then released a long beeping sound Darth Malefic nods his head "yes that's why I had you two not only collect Sasori's body and his puppets too and why I had you bring the hearts of Mei Terumi, Yugito Nii, Darui, and Kabuto Yakushi." said Darth Malefic.

"I assume this is also why you had the two of us collecting materials from both Sora no Kuni and Yukigakure. " stated Z-66A at which Darth Malefic nods his head.

"This planet might be primitive but with combining chakra and the technology of the galaxy can create something dangerous." stated Darth Malefic he then activated the ship and flies of the ground but before they enter back into space he looks down below and watches as not only Konohagakure but the whole Land of Fire explodes in a firefly explosion of destruction "Ahahaha, oh wow look at that! What a great show! Ahaha, Tremendous, Stupendous!" laughed Darth Malefic as he watches the greatest hidden village is literally erased from the planet itself.

He then opens a hatch and stares at the giant crater that was the Land of Fire he then pulls out a medium size machine that can be mistaken for a super ostrich egg "now to completely destroy this pitiful planet." said Malefic in a dark tone he then drops the machine and clothes the hatch he then flies out of the planet's orbit and watches with satisfaction as the planet explodes in a burning bright light.

 **Time Sjip**

 **Naboo, Queen's Throne Room**

The Queen of Naboo can be seen sitting in her throne with her advicers sitting in their own chairs in front of the woman is a hologram of Senator Palpatine "are you positive that is necessary Senator Palpatine?" questioned a wary Queen Amidala who also looks uncertain.

The aged Man nods his head and has his own look of concern "I can understand your concern but you have no body to protect you if the Trade Federation sends a platoon of droids." said Palpatine.

The African man looked at the Senator with a surprised and dumbfounded expression "but how can we trust this person he's a mercenary how can we trust he won't just betrayed the Queen and side with the Federation!" exclaimed Panaka.

Palpatine turned his attention towards Panaka "mercenary he is but he won't cancel a contract once it has been made. But the choice is yours Queen Amidala." said Palpatine.

Queen Amidala then gains a look of concern "Senator are you sure I can trust this person that he won't betray me as soon as the chance arise?" asked the queen while she trust the judgement of the Senator she wasn't sure to trust a man who killed for a living.

Palpatine gains a small smile on his aged face "I assure you he won't betray you this mercenary is highly professional when it comes to business. Unlike most mercenaries who would turn on their contractor for more money he is honor bound by the contract he has made." said Palpatine.

Queen Amidala then gains a stoic look "very well, Senator Palpatine I trust your judgement." said Queen Amidala who spoke in a tone of seriousness.

Palpatine smiles at this and bows towards the woman "very well, he...will. " trailed Palpatine the hologram of the Senator vanishes from their very eyes.

"Check the transmission generators!" exclaimed Panaka.

The queen's eyes trailed towards Panaka "don't jump to conclusions governor. The Federation would not dare go that far. " stated Queen Amidala.

*A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion! " exclaimed Sio Bibble who turned towards Queen Amidala.

"The Senate would revoke their Trade Franchise, and they'd be finished. " said Panaka.

The Queen's gaze is then turned towards Panaka "we must continue to rely on negotiation." said Queen Amidala.

"Negotiation? We've lost all the communication and where are the Chancellor's ambassadors? How can we negotiate ?" questioned Sio Bibble.

Panaka narrowed his coal colored eyes "this is a dangerous situation ,your highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation Army. " stated the man.

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war. " stated the Queen.

 **Federation Ship**

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stares at the hologram of Darth Sidious "the invasion is on schedule, my lord. " said Nute.

"Good. I have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, they wil have no choice but to accept your control of the system. " said Darth Sidious in a cold tone with his hood covering his face.

The alin then stares at Darth Sidious with a wary and concerned look as the dark Sith stares at him coldly "the queen has great faith the Senate will side with her " said Nute.

Darth Sidious shows no visible sign of concern or any real emotion "Queen Amidala is young and Naive. You will find controlling her will not be difficult. " said the Dark Sith Master while the Sith didn't have any real trust that the two aliens can convert the young queen to their side he was confident that Darth Malefic could complete the mission.

Both Nute and Rune watch as the the hologram ended Rune turned towards Nute "you didn't tell him about the missing Jedi? " questioned Rune.

"No need to report that until we have something to report. " said Nute.

 **Capitol of Naboo: Theed**

"Ah, victory." said Nute as they land on the planet both smile in glee as hundreds of battle tanks and droids are walking through the city.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" questioned Sio Bibble staring at the two aliens.

The amphibian looks at the people of Naboo "the Naboo and the Federation will force a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate." said Rune.

"I will not cooperate." declared Queen Amidala.

Both aliens looked at the human queen of Naboo " now, now your highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time their suffering will persuade you to se3 our point of view. Oommander, process them. "ordered Nute.

"Take them to Camp Four. " said a Battle Droid who has its blaster ready but before anything can happen its head gets separated by a blade the user of said blade is a Mandalorian who resembles Rohlan Dyre his color scheme is gold and black he's also wielding a Mythosaur Axe and Beskad. The Mandalorian then cuts the droids in half with both weapons by the time the droids fall to the ground Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi walked in the scene with the strange amphibian alien known as Jar-Jar Binks.

The Mandalorian turned towards the Queen "we must leave the streets, Queen Amidala. " said the Mandalorian he then puts both weapons away.

"Yousa guys bombad!" exclaimed Jar-Jar.

Sio Bibble eyes shifted towards the mercenary then towards the Jedi "your negotiations seem to have failed, ambassador. And actions seemed unnecessarily violent. " said Sio.

Qui-Gon turned towards Sio "we are ambassadors for the Supreme High Chancellor. The negotiations never took place. It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic. " said Qui-Gon.

"And I was hired to protect your queen and I shall do so whatever way I see fit. " said the Mandalorian.

" They've knocked out all our communications." said Panaka.

"You have transports? " asked Qui-Gon.

"In the main hangar. This way! There are too many of them." said Panaka as he peaks over he sees various of droids.

"That won't be a problem." said a confident Qui-Gon while this may be too many for an average person but for the Jedi Master it would be easy he wasn't overconfident he just had trust within the force. Qui-Gon then turned towards the queen "your highness, under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us. "advices the Jedi Master.

"Thank you, ambassador, but my place is with my people. " said Queen Amidala in a stubborn tone.

"They will kill us if you say. " said Qui-Gon.

"They would'nt dare " exclaimed Sio Bibble.

Panaka then turned towards Qui-Gon "they need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her. " stated Panaka.

The elder Jedi narrows his eyes "there is something else behind all this, your highness, there is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you. " said Qui-Gon as he looks at the queen with wary concern for her life.

"Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us...Senator Palpatine will need your help. " said Sio Bibble.

"If you are to leave your highness, it must be now. " said Qui-Gon giving the young queen is advice.

"Either choice presents a great risk...for all of us. " said Queen Amidala she then turned towards her hooded servants who all appears to be female.

"We are brave. Your highness. " said the hooded woman.

"Then I will plead our case before the Senate." declared Queen Amidala.

"We need to free those pilots. " said Panaka as he looks at the various of hostages.

Obi-Wan then ignites his lightsaber and an azure laser extends from his metal handle "I'll deal with that. " said Obi-Wan the Mandalorian then takes out two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the Mandalorian took lead Qui-Gon and the Mandalorian defended the queen and her men while Qui-Gon deflected the the blast with his lightsaber the Mandalorian fires his blasters at the droids. While this is going on Obi-Wan cuts down each of the droids and leading them to the ship but before the hatch comes up the Mandalorian shoots the last of the droid Qui-Gon smiles at the masked warrior who nods back at him.

The ship then takes off as they fly into space "there's the blockade." said Ric Olié as he sees a blockade. The man then looks down at the screen "shield generator's been hit our deflector shields can't withstand this. Hope the repair droids can fix it. " said Ric Oliè.

"Do you have a cloaking device or any type of defenses?" asked the Mandalorian.

Panaka shook his head negatively and gulps nervously as he stares at the helmet "no, this is not a warship...we have no weapons." said Panaka.

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant...the hyperdrive is leaking. " said Ric Olié with a nervous expression on his face.

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship. " said Qui-Gon Jin he then walks behind his student who's looking at a map.

Obi-Wan then runs his hand over his chin "here, master. Tatooine. It's small out of the way, poor...the Trade Federation has no presence there." said Obi-Wan who hopes he has found the right planet to land.

"It's also controlled by the Hutts. " said the Mandalorian with a emotionless tone causing the two Jedi to turns towards him.

Qui-Gon then turned towards his student "it would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by The Federation...except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage." said Qui-Gon but secretly he felt something else was going on something even bigger but he couldn't let his emotions control him or he might loose sight at the task at hand.

Panaka look at the three with an appualed expression "the Hutts? The Hutts are Gangsters? If they discovered her. " exclaimed Panaka.

Some time after the whole spaceship battle the two Jedi and Mandalorian stand in front of the queen. An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship as well as our lives. " said Panaka.

Queen Amidala stares at the dirty droid " it is to be commended. What is its number?" asked Queen Amidala.

The droid then beeps in response Panaka smiles down at the droid "R2-D2, your highness. " said R2 droid then wheeled itself in front of the queen "thank you, R2-D2. You have proven to be very loyal. Padme! Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude. Now I do believe I should know your name I can't just call you mercenary if you may could you remove your helmet." said Queen Amidala looking at the Mandalorian.

The Mandalorian nods his head and removed his helmet everyone was left shocked due to how you the assassin was. The blonde teen bows towards the queen "my name is Naruto Uzumaki I am a Mandalorian a raise of warriors as old as the Jedi and Sith." said Naruto shocking the people of Naboo.

Qui-Gon attention turned from Naruto towards the queen "your highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine." said the Jedi Master.

"Your highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. I do not agree with agree with the Jedi on this. " said Panaka his gaze shifted from Qui-Gon towards the queen.

"You must trust my judgement, your highness." said Qui-Gon in a polite tone that also held conviction.

Queen Amidala then turned towards Naruto "Naruto what do you think of this plan?" asked Queen Amidala wanting to know the thoughts of her protector.

Naruto stares at Queen Amidala with a stoic and calm expression "I believe we should trust his judgement from what I heard from Master Qui-Gon Jin he is wise and I believe he wouldn't suggest such a thing if he wasn't sure of your safety." explained Naruto.

The queen's eyes then shifted towards Qui-Gon "very well, if you can assure my safety and my people then let's towards this planet. " said Queen Amidala her people could do nothing but follow the orders of their queen.

Naruto then turns towards the Jedi "Jedi I must speak with the queen alone please do not feel threatened this discussion contains information about the contract I've made with her. " said Naruto.

Qui-Gon bows towards Naruto "very well, come on Obi-Wan." said Qui-Gon exiting out of the throne room with Obi-Wan following behind him.

Naruto stares at the queen with a suspicious look "now if I am going to protect the queen I must meet the queen." said Naruto the blonde noticed the flinch within everyone.

Queen Amidala raised an eyebrow at Naruto "what do you mean Naruto? I am Queen Amidala. " said Queen Amidala with conviction.

The secret Sith allows a smile adorned his whiskered face "you and everyone here knows that not true not only that almost everyone flinched it may not been noticeable but it was noticeable for me for one every person has a tick when they lie and I noticed the muscle in your jaw twitch also it's not very smart lying to a person who has not only trained to kill but to detect lies. "said Naruto he watches as everyone sighs in defeat he watches as the woman Padme stepped up towards him.

"I am the queen my name is Padme Amidala." said Padme with a nervous smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "you're a lot younger then I anticipated. How old are you? " quesyioned Naruto with a half a smirk.

Padme smiles back at him "I can say the same for yourself Naruto. I am 14 years old. " said Padme.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "I'm 16 but we Mandalorians are trained from a young age but don't worry I won't tell the Jedi of your disguise unless you want me to. " said Naruto he then puts back his helmet underneath his helmet he smiles darkly "and now I have to manipulate the foolish woman." thought Naruto darkly.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Fox ,War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice, and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Speed Demons and Supreme Carnage_** ** _after that I'll update The Fox Spy and Bridge of Two Paths and Fox, War and Love I will also do_** ** _Ninjas of Whirlpool, Twin Wind Esper after that There Is No Justice )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


	3. Hidden in Site

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Naruto stares at the queen with a suspicious look "now if I am going to protect the queen I must meet the queen." said Naruto the blonde noticed the flinch within everyone._

 _Queen Amidala raised an eyebrow at Naruto "what do you mean Naruto? I am Queen Amidala. " said Queen Amidala with conviction._

 _The secret Sith allows a smile adorned his whiskered face "you and everyone here knows that not true not only that almost everyone flinched it may not been noticeable but it was noticeable for me for one every person has a tick when they lie and I noticed the muscle in your jaw twitch also it's not very smart lying to a person who has not only trained to kill but to detect lies. "said Naruto he watches as everyone sighs in defeat he watches as the woman Padme stepped up towards him._

 _"I am the queen my name is Padme Amidala." said Padme with a nervous smile._

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "you're a lot younger then I anticipated. How old are you? " quesyioned Naruto with a half a smirk._

 _Padme smiles back at him "I can say the same for yourself Naruto. I am 14 years old. " said Padme._

 _Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "I'm 16 but we Mandalorians are trained from a young age but don't worry I won't tell the Jedi of your disguise unless you want me to. " said Naruto he then puts back his helmet underneath his helmet he smiles darkly "and now I have to manipulate the foolish woman." thought Naruto darkly._

 _ **Recap End**_

* * *

There was once a time where the blonde felt nothing but fear, fear of when his last day will be his last meal before meeting his master Darth Sidious he thought living in Konohagakure being hated and mistreated by the the people of Konohagakure will always be his life never to know what it feels like to accepted to never be called fox brat he hated that damn word at the time he didn't understand.

But one day that all changed when he had met his master at first the blonde that he was some kind old man who helped him the man gave him shelter, food, and even a nice bed his master Sidious had even help him with books he wasn't like everyone in the village he'd never looked at him with hatred he never belittled him, mocked him, or over charged him no the man was kind as kind of the Sandaime but one day the kind old man told him the truth about himself he revealed he was Darth Sidious a powerful Sith Lord with one goal control over the galaxy as a hole and the extinction of Jedi at first he didn't want to join his master but then his master had told him if he joins him he'll be away from Konohagakure not just away from the village but he'll never have to feel fear of a person weaker than him and he'll become stronger than any shinobi in history.

It then struck him if he were to be trained by Sidious he'll no longer suffer discrimination of something he hasn't done he'll be stronger far stronger than his own father Minato Namikaze with the promise of being strong and no longer under the rule of the cruel people of Konohagakure he accepted Darth Sidious he trained his body into mastering the dark side of the force and shinobi arts he trained himself an ancient long dead taijutsu known as White Tiger Fist ( **Shinjinken** ) while he couldn't really learn genjutsu because of his jinchuriki status he managed to train himself into breaking and realizing he's under a genjutsu but the only genjutsu he could learn was the Bringer of Darkness ( **Kokuangyo no Jutsu** ).

He even was able to master various of bukijutsu most notably kenjutsu, shurikenjutsu, kayakujutsu, and kusarigamajutsu he even was able to master Water ( **Suiton** ), Fire ( **Katon** ), Lightning ( **Raiton** ), and Wind Release ( **Futon** ). Within the space ship Naruto can be seen in his quarters with his helmet on the blonde appears to be mediating "I can feel it someone on that planet is force sensitive must be the creation of Darth Plagueis. I can even sense the presence of Darth Maul." thought Naruto he then smirks at his mission to corrupt Padme into her siding with the Separatists to have her fall to the dark side, seems almost too easy after all she is a naive child.

 **Flashback 4 years ago**

Within the shuttle of Darth Sidious the aged cloak Sith Lord stares down at Naruto with his yellow colored eyes "you have done well my student you have past each test I presented in front of you for that you have pleased me greatly Naruto. Now there is one last test you must complete to truly be one of the dark side. " said Sidious in a flat tone what he spoke was true sure he had Darth Maul but the male Dathomirian was a Sith Assassin while Naruto he was training him to be his apprentice.

Naruto nods to his master "whatever, it is I won't fail you master. " said Naruto he knew his master was pleased with how he has progressed especially with him combining chakra and the dark side of the force and creating Sith Release ( **Shisuton** ) the child was confident he could take low level jounin and special jounin.

A dark smile grazed Sidious's deformed face "good. " said Sidious He pressed a button and a strapped down Iruka, Ayame, and Teuchi rise from the ground each of the adults stare at Naruto with shock Naruto stares at them with a shocked expression "Naruto where have you been all this time we've been worried sick about you Hokage-sama has been worried sick about you! " exclaimed Ayame who wanted nothing but to give the small blonde child a hug.

He then turned towards to Sidious "you're finally test is to kill those that you love only then you will be an agent of the dark side if you finished this test then you'll never fear those weaker than you never feel the injustice discrimination the blind hatred of those pathetic people of Konohagakure and never be seen as Kyuubi no Kitsune instead of being seen as the Bijuu you'll only be seen as Darth Malefic." said Sidious with a sickly dark grin on his face.

Iruka turned his attention from Sidious to Naruto "Naruto whatever you do don't listen to him he's lying!" roared Iruka he didn't know what is going on but he had a bad feeling from the aged man but also he couldn't sense any chakra from the man either he was extremely good at hiding chakra or he didn't have chakra at all which scares Iruka whoever this man was he was far more dangerous than Orochimaru and Itachi.

Sidious turns towards to Iruka and let's out a sinister laugh that had gave Iruka Ayame, and Teuchi "how humorous you speak of me lying when the three of you knew he was the jinchuriki of Kyuubi instead of telling Naruto why he was so hated you hid the truth from I wonder has your hokage ever told you about Naruto being the son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage it isn't to hard to pick up but that ridiculous village couldn't even see the connection. " said Sidious the three Konohagakure inhabitants stare in shock while Iruka had suspected him to be the son of Yondaime but both citizens had no clue he was the son of Minato Namikaze but it should've been obvious due to Minato and Kushina would eat at their restaurant.

"Is what he's saying true Iruka-sensei? Did you know I was the jinchuriki of Kyuubi? " asked Naruto who saw Iruka as an older brother figure.

Iruka simply nods his head he then looks at Naruto with a downcast 'I'm sorry Naruto, it was against the law to tell you it was a law made by Hokage-sama. " said Iruka who looked down in shame there was a time when Iruka had once blamed Naruto for the death of his parents but he no longer saw Naruto as the Bijuu instead he sees himself in Naruto someone who had suffered because of the destruction that was caused by Kyuubi.

Naruto stares at Iruka in a shocked tone with tears rolling down his face "I trusted you." mumbled Naruto he then gains a frustrated expression not even caring for the tears "I TRUSTED YOU! ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE ACCEPTED FOR WHO I AM BUT YOU AND THE OLD MAN LIED TO ME EVERYTIME I ASKED WHY IM HATED OR WHO MY PARENTS ARE YOU TO LIED TI BE EXCLAIMING YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU KNOW MY HERO WAS YONDAIME HOKAGE B-B-BUT YOU DIDN'T THINK TELL ME THE ONE THING I WANTED MOST! " roared Naruto who can literally taste the salty flavored of his tears.

"You weren't ready Naruto! I was forbidden to tell you that you're a jinchuriki no one could tell you who your parents or tell you why you were hated only the Hokage-sama could! ".exclaimed Iruka while this was going on Sidious released their restraints causing the three to get up from their chairs.

Naruto growls in anger and stares at Iruka with a scowl on his face "You and old man knew I wanted to know my parents! THE BOTH OF YOU LIED TO ME FOR YEARS EACH TIME I ASK YOU LIED ACTING LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW! IT'S THE OLD MAN'S FAULT I SUFFERED SO MUCH HE'S THE REASON WHY I HAD TO GO TO BED WITHOUT EATING WHY I WAS FORCED TO GO OUT IN THE WOODS AND HUNT FOR FOOD! " screamed Naruto in anger ever since he can remember he has always been hated by both adults and children they all looked at him with the same hateful eyes as if he shouldn't exist he had even heard such words from the adults people who he didn't know had always told him how he's such a nuisance even people from the Uchiha looked at him such scorn.

Iruka stares at Naruto with a sorrowful expression "I'm sorry Naruto but please just come back. Back to the village please far away from this man back home. Back where you belong back where people care for you. " pleaded Iruka it had been over seven years since Naruto had vanished from Konohagakure and all he wanted is Naruto to come back home and be far away from the elder man something about the man just didn't feel right about him it was almost like the man was encased in darkness.

"Back home." repeated Naruto Iruka nods his head with a small but Naruto is then overcome with a serge amount of anger "back to my crappy apartment. Back where people hate me. " said Naruto with his bloodshot eyes staring into Iruka's eyes.

Sidious stares at Naruto with a stoic expression "if you returned back to your village you will suffer the pain of loneliness and force to be a scapegoat to the people who had lost their families and Hokage to Kyuubi the people of your village are fools they only care for themselves they do not care if you had lost your parents on the day of your birth they do not care that you were forced out of an orphanage and onto the streets they don't even feel ashamed that they over charged the food and clothes. Even the teachers at the school don't wish for you to become a shinobi that is why they try to sabotage your growth so much which will you choose return back to your prison or contiune your training and travel the galaxy?" asked Sidious.

Ayame stares at Naruto with tears in her eyes "please come back to the village I'm sure they'll see as Naruto Uzumaki like we do! What about your dream of becoming Hokage!" exclaimed Ayame.

Sidious can feel it the dark side of the force swelling within the blonde he also senses a huge amount of hatred and anger not the anger and hatred from the Bijuu but from the child he smiles that Naruto is using the most strongest negative emotion of the dark side "I have a new goal...and that goal is to become the strongest. STRONGER THAN THE SHODAIME HOKAGE, MADARA UCHIHA, AND MY FATHER I'LL NEVER BE UNDER THE RULE OF THOSE WEAKER THAN ME! " roared Naruto he then pulls on the force of the dark side he runs towards Iruka and punches the chunin through the chest "I'll never returned back to that hellhole." whispered Naruto he then extended both of his hands both Ayame and Teuchi grab hold of their pleading with Naruto but he wouldn't budge he was determined to never turned back to Konohagakure both ramen chiefs began choking but the sound of choking was quickly put to a halt as their heads and neck were removed from their bodies Naruto collapse to the ground being overcome by the dark side of the force his cerulean eyes then began to change into crimson yellow eyes the eyes of a true Sith.

A dark smile creeps along Sidious face as he stands above the kneeling Uzumaki "good, good you have used your hate to gain strength your training is complete my student you a productive of evil your name will now be known as Darth Malefic. Rise Darth Malefic we have much work to do. " said Sidious.

Darth Malefic raised to his feet "yes, my master. " said the young dark side user in a tone of conviction.

 **Flashback End**

With being trained under Darth Sidious he had learned Kazdan Paratus, Tràkata, Form 2: Makashi, Form 3: Soresu , Form 5: Shien , and Form 6: Niman Darth Sidious had even trained Naruto in Sith Alchemy "I can still remember when he task me with the extermination Work I gladly accepted it didn't matter if they were innocent hell it didn't even mattered I killed pregnant women they all fell my blade I especially took a pleasure in killing those of Konohagakure for each person I killed I can feel the dark side growing stronger within me. " thought Naruto he then gets up from his feet and stares outside and sees they are flying close to Tatooine "so, you're here Darth Maul. " thought Naruto as he can sense the presence of the Sith assassin.

As they land on the planet Panaka, Naruto, and Padme rush to catch up with the Jedi Master and the clumsy alien Jar-Jar Binks "wait, wait! Her highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you" exclaimed the African man.

Qui-Gon turned towards them with passive expression "no more commands from her highness today, captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant. " warned Qui-Gon after all this planet was under the control of the Hutts it wouldn't do then well if one of his bounty hunters had found out the queen is here.

"The queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet. " explained Panaka.

The Jedi Master did not like this indeed while he has control over his emotions to not blind him he knew having this girl venture with him was anything but good but it was also because he sense a disturbance in the force he wasn't sure what it was but it was not of the Light Side of the force. The aged Jedi then turned the Mandalorian "I suspect her highness has have you protect her handmaiden correct? " asked Gui-Gon.

Naruto nods his head "yes she has but I am sure with both of us we can make sure no harm comes of the girl your padawan seems quite skill enough to protect her. " said Naruto underneath his mask he smirks viciously he knew the that he had both Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi fooled into believing he was Naruto Uzumaki the Mandalorian warrior and not Darth Malefic.

Padme shots Naruto a glare but it has no affect on the Sith "I can defend myself. " said Padme who had a pout on her face.

Qui-Gon then glances at the vast sand "this is not a good idea, stay close it would be unwise if you wonder off. " advised Qui-Gon Padme nods her head in agreement with the added company of the young Padme and the droid R2D2 as they walked though the dessert town the young girl stares at various of the alien inhabitants but she is shocked at how poorly they treat each other and their condition " moisture forms for the most part. Some indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens who do not wish to be found." commented Qui-Gon.

The brunette turned towards tall man "like us?" asked Padme but the only answer was silence.

The three humans ignore Jar-Jar who had stepped on some pink substance "we'll try one of the smaller dealers." said Qui-Gon they walked up to a bug like alien.

The alien narrowed his eyes at newcomers "what do you want!" demanded the ugly creature but neither Qui-Gon and Naruto were affected by the rude comment.

"I need parts for a J-Type 326 Nubian. My droid here has a readout of what I need. "said Qui-Gon.

The alien gains a greasy grin that had sickened Padme but she chose not to voice her voice due to she is on an unknown planet "ah yes, ah yes Nubian. We have lots of that. BOY! Get in here! " roared the alien a small child run towards the alien "what took you so long! " demanded the alien.

"I was cleaning." said the child.

"Watch the store. I got selling to do." said the dealer he and Qui-Gon walk out of the shop "sooo, let me take-a thee out back. You'll find what you need." said the alien Qui-Gon simply nods his head.

Naruto grabs hold of Jar-Jar stopping him from grabbing an object "do not touch fool." ordered Naruto Jar-Jar slowly narrowed his hand.

"Are you an angel? " asked the small child who looks up at Padme admiring her beauty.

"What?" asked Padme who's not expecting such a response while Naruto stands next to her with his arms crossed his eyes stare at the child he knew this was the creation of Darth Plagueis this child had a great sense of the force he could corrupt the small child but he knew his master wanted to corrupt that child so he'll leave the boy alone and he does have a mission his eyes turned towards Padme.

"An angel I've heard the deep space poilts talk about them. They live on the moon of Iego, I think." said the young boy.

Padme giggles at him "you're funny little boy. How do you know so much?" asked Padme in curiosity who finds the child quite interesting.

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm going to fly away from this place." the brunette turned towards the Mandalorian "what are you? Are you Jedi if you are you don't look like one and where is your lightsaber I saw the other guy has it but where is yours?" asked the boy curious about Naruto since he has never seen a Mandalorian suit.

Naruto turned towards the foolish child the idea of being mistaken for a Jedi swells the dark user with anger but he controlled his anger "Do I look like a Jedi? " insulted Naruto believing the child is a fool he watches as the boy pouts and shook his head negativity "then that answers your question boy! " said Naruto in a cold tone.

Padme glares at Naruto and swats him on the arm causing him to turn towards the young girl "there's no need to be so mean to him!" scolded Padme but Naruto pay her no mind she then turned towards the child "have you been here long?" asked Padme in curiosity.

The child nods his head "since I was very little...3 I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla The Hutt, but he lost us betting on a pod race. " said the child.

"You're a slave." said Padme not expecting the boy to be a slave.

"I am a person and my name is Anakin." said Anakin not being called slave even though she didn't call him slave.

"A slave is still a slave. " said Naruto coldly at which the boy looks down in sadness while Padme glares at him for his cruel comment.

She then turned towards Anakin "I'm sorry, I don't fully understand this is a strange place to me and I'm sorry for my guard here." apologize Padme.

Anakin then turned towards Naruto "if you're not a Jedi then what are you?" asked Anakin.

"A Mandalorian basically a warrior clan that are as old as the Jedi themselves ." said Naruto shocking Anakin he then turned towards Jar-Jar who quickly puts down the various of machinery.

Qui-Gon enters the shop "we're leaving, Jar-Jar." said Qui-Gon Naruto then turned towards Padme who rises from her feet.

"I'm glad to have met you, Anakin." said Padme with a smile.

Anakin smiles at her in a child like manner "I'm glad to meet you, too. " said Anakin.

Anakin then watches as they leave the shop of the alien the group then enter a large tunnel Qui-Gon and Naruto look around making sure no one is around Qui-Gon then pulls out a device "and you're sure there's nothing left on board? " asked Qui-Gon.

" _A few containers of supplies, the queen's wardrobe maybe not enough for you to barter with_." said Obi-Wan speaking to his master through the device.

"Alright I'm sure another situation will present itself." said Qui-Gon he then puts the device back into his coat.

With his talk with padawan finished they entered back into the streets Jar-Jar then turned towards Qui-Gon "noah gain...da beings here about cawazy, Mesa be robbed un crunched. " states the alien.

The man shook his head negativity at the alien "not likely, we have nothing of value...that's our problem." said the Jedi Master.

Jar-Jar's stomach begins to crawl the alien searches for a snack his eyes then lay on a small DEAS creature that's hanged up by a vender Jar-Jar's tongue is attached to the dead creature bringing the attention of the vender "hey, that will be seven truguts." said the alien cook at hearing the food isn't free he chucks the treat right into the bowl of a Dug.

The snarls at Jar-Jar he then kicks Jar-Jar's chin with the clumsy alien falling on his back the Dug jumps onto his chest and glares at Jar-Jar "is this yours? " taunted the alien holding up the creature that was flung into his bowl.

"Who, Mesa? " asked Jar-Jar looking up to the alien.

Fortunately, for Jar-Jar the small child Anakin comes to his aid "careful, Sebulba...big time outlander, I hate to see you diced up before we can race again." lied Anakin he didn't know if the passive bearded man would actually try to cause harm to Sebulba but he knew Naruto would kill the alien but he wasn't sure if Naruto would even bothered trying to kill Sebulba but the alien doesn't need to know that.

"Next time we race it will be the end of you! If you weren't a slave I squash right now! " growled Sebulba.

Anakin then begins to chuckle at Sebulba "yeah, it"d be a pity if you had to pay for me. " said Anakin with a smile on his youthful face he watches as Sebulba walk away on his hands he then turned back to Jar-Jar who is getting help by Qui-Gon "hi your buddy was about to be turned into green goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially, dangerous Dug called Sebulba." said Anakin.

He rubs his jaw in pain "Mesa hate crunchen, dat's da last ting Mesa wanted. " said Jar-Jar with a groan.

With the help of Qui-Gon he stands on his feet "nevertheless the boy is right, you were heading into trouble." said Qui-Gon.

The boy then leads them to a vender Anakin smiles at the elderly "here, you'll like these, here. " said Anakin.

The elderly woman smiles at the small child " thank you." said the woman she then gains a frown "oh, my bones are aching. Storms coming up, Annie you better get home quick. " said the woman who was aware at how bad the dust storms can get.

"We'll return back to our ship. " said Qui-Gon if the what he was feeling was true then they'll need to return back to their city with much haste.

Anakin turned his focus on Qui-Gon "is it fair? " asked Anakin.

Padme then turned to the small child "on the outskirts." said the young brunette.

The young child then turned towards Padme "you'll never reach the outskirts in time, sandstorms are very very dangerous. Come on let me take you to my place. " advices Anakin he watches as Naruto and Qui-Gon nods their heads at each other at which Anakin smiles widely at.

 **Location: Anakin's Home**

By time they arrived at the young boy's home the sandstorm began to pick blocking the view of everyone but Naruto with the sandstorm blocking the view of Padme she then trips over her own feet but before her face can hit the desert floor Naruto grabs into her arm and brings her up to her feet but she stumbles straight into the chest of Naruto she then blushes as he wraps his arms around her and preventing her from eating dirt she stares at the Mandalorian helmet with a heavy blush on her face "thank you, Naruto. " said Padme in a tone of gratitude he simply nods his head and grabs hold of her hand guiding her through the sandstorm.

Anakin then enters his home with everyone following after the child "mom, mom I'm home! These are my friends, mom. " said Anakin introducing them to his mother.

The Jedi smiles at the mother of Anakin in a kind yet passive manner "I'm Qui-Gon Jin, and this is Jar-Jar Binks. Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter " said Qui-Gon.

"I'm building a droid you wanna see? Come on! Let me show you C3PO! " exclaiming Anakin the Astro Droid beeps in response he then drags Padme to his room with Naruto following behind as they enter the room they see an incomplete droid "isn't he great! He's not finished yet. " said Anakin.

"He's wonderful." commented Padme.

The blonde rolled his eyes at "it's a piece of junk. " mumbled Naruto Padme gives him a scolding glare.

The young boy begins to tinker with the machine "you really like him? He's a protocol droid to help, watch. " said Anakin.

Both Naruto and Padme watch as the the droid's eyes light up it then them rises up looking at both Naruto and Padme "how do you do? I am C3PO human cyborg relations. " said C3PO.

"He's perfect. " said Padme who's impressed with the boy being able to create the droid Naruto also finds himself impressed.

C3PO gets up and turns towards "hello, who are you? "asked C3PO the small Astro Droid beep in response "it's a pleasure to meet you R2D2. " spoke the droid in a chippy tone the small droid beeps at him "I beg you pardon...what do you mean I'm naked? " asked C3PO but the robot then takes the time to look over himself and realizes he is incomplete "oh my goodness! My parts are showing! " exclaimed C3PO Anakin then turns off C3PO.

Anakin then turned towards Padme "when the storm is over, I can show you my pod race, I'm building it! " exclaim Anakin with extreme amounts of enthusiasm Anakin then turned towards Naruto "what's with the axe? It looks strange I've never seen anything like it before?" asked Anakin while he next to nothing about the Mandalorian he knew more about the Jedi but then again everyone in the galaxy knew about the Jedi. With the large size of the axe Anakin didn't believe Naruto can lift he just didn't look very strong in the eyes of the child.

Anakin watches in shock and amazement as Naruto reaches for the Mythosaur axe and pulls the axe from his back with one hand Naruto then twirls the axe casually as if the weight of the weapon has no affect on the young man even Padme was astonished at the shere strength he possess "this is the Mythosaur axe a weapon that was used by the Mandalorian Crusaders centuries ago but now on Mandalore it is simply used as a decoration I simply didn't see reason for the weapon to collect so I became it's new owner." said Naruto but in truth he stole the weapon after all the people of Mandalore weren't using it he also stole their Beskad blade too he always enjoyed learning and mastering his foes and crushing them with it he does this to mock his foes.

That is also why he even bothered to learn Sage Mode ( **Sēnpo** ) he didn't need to learn Sage Mode he didn't even need to sign the Salamander Contract but he did so to merely mock them to torture them mentally showing that in their prime they weren't able to kill Hanzo and Ibuse but just as he stole Mythosaur Axe and Beskad blade he'll take the Darksaber too Mandalore will his just as Mandalore had been under the rule of Sith it shall be ruled by Sith once again. Naruto then strapped the axe on his back "it's only a matter of time before Mandalore Space belongs to me in the name of Darth Revan and Darth Zannah the galaxy shall belong to the Sith. " thought Naruto with a smirk.

Padme then turns towards Naruto "it sounds like you enjoy the fight you you there are other ways to stop a fight that doesn't rely on such violent nature. " states Padme as she stares at him with a raised eyebrow to the young girl it seemed like Naruto enjoys the thrill of fight but with him wearing the helmet it's hard to get a read on his emotions she still finds his willingness to kill off-putting but at the same time he interest her he's nothing like anyone she met and he was so different than Qui-Gon or the Chancellor and the helmet even made him more of a mystery everything about him was mysterious.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "perhaps but it gets the job done foolish girl not everything can be settled with words. " said Naruto.

Padme glares at him "my name is Padme! " exclaimed Padme.

"I'm aware but you're still a foolish girl who doesn't understand how the galaxy works." said Naruto this response had caused Padme to blush in embarrassment she didn't know how but it felt like his blue eyes were piercing into her very soul even though the blonde force sensitive shinobi wasn't looking in her direction.

 **Location: Coruscant, Capital of The Republic**

The Dark Lord of the Sith can sense it a strong pull of the force this causes the man to grin it had seemed Darth Plagueis had done it he created a weapon but he done so not the way he wanted while his master was a master of the dark side the one thing not even he could control and manipulate is the force itself but this meant nothing to Sidious their plan is still going according as planned. Lord Sidious turned towards his Sith Assassin Darth Maul "Tatooine is sparsely populated, If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly my master. " said Darth Maul with confidence.

"Move against the Jedi first...you will them have no difficulty taking the queen to Naboo to sign the treaty. " explained Sidious.

Darth Maul nods his head with his master "at last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi, at last we shall have our revenge." stated the Sith Assassin.

"You have been well-trained my apprentice, they will be no match for you. " said Darth Sidious.

 **Back With Naruto**

Everyone is at the table eating dinner Naruto no longer wearing his helmet Anakin turned his focus on Padme "uh, have you ever seen a pod race? " asked Anakin.

Qui-Gon turned towards the child "they have pod race on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." replies Qui-Gon.

"I'm the only human who can do it! " exclaiming Anakin.

Hearing this surprises the man "you must have Jedi reflexes to pod race. " said Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon then sees Jar-Jar's tongue reaching for his food he then sees Naruto's hand wrapped around the alien's throat "don't ever do that." ordered Naruto Jar-Jar nods his head not wanting to be on the bad side of the blonde Naruto then releases his hold on Jar-Jar.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi, I came back here and freed all of the slaves. Have you come to free us? " asked the hopeful Anakin.

He watches as the Jedi shook his head negativity "no, I'm afraid not. "said Qui-Gon.

The young boy tilts his head to the side "I think you have, why else would you be here. You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you? I saw your laser sword only Jedi carry them." said Anakin.

"Perhaps I killed one and took his lightsaber. " said Qui-Gon they man found the boy unique not just because of his personality but because of the force surrounding him.

Anakin shook his head negativity "I don't think so no one can kill a Jedi. " states Anakin believing a Jedi can't be killed.

Naruto scoffed at this causing everyone to turn to him "if it has a heartbeat it can be killed no matter how strong it is. Besides Master Jin is aware that in the past many of the Jedi were slain by Mandalorian. Believing a Jedi can't be killed is foolish." states Naruto who takes a bite from his food.

"How did you end here in the Outer Rim? " asked Anakin staring at Naruto with curious.

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded until our ship is repaired. " said Naruto.

"We're on our way to Coruscant, on a very important mission and it must be kept secret. " said Qui-Gon.

Padme then turned towards Shima "these junk dealers must have some sort of weakness ?" asked Padme.

Shima released a sigh "gambling, everything around her revolves around betting on those awful games. " said Shima.

Qui-Gon then massages his beard in a thinking manner "pod racing...greed can be a powerful ally. " said Qui-Gon.

Anakin turned towards Qui-Gon "I can help! I can fix anything!" exclaimed Anakin.

The man nods his head "I believe you but first we must acquire the parts we need." said Qui-Gon.

A smile graces the child's face "I've built a race! It's the fastest ever! There's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. " said Anakin wanting to help the people in front of him.

Shima looks at her son with worry "Anakin, Watto won't let you. " states Shima.

"He then turns to his mother "Watto doesn't know I've built it. You could make him think it was yours, and you could let him allow me to pilot it for you. " said Anakin trying to convince his mother.

"I don't want you to race, Annie. " said Shima.

"But I love it...the prize money would more than pay for the parts they need. " said Anakin.

"Your mother is right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us? " asked Qui-Gon.

"Mom, you said the biggest problem in the universe is no one is willing to help each other." states Anakin.

Padme turns towards the older female "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find some other way. " said Padme she honestly didn't like the idea of trusting some child so easily but for some reason she wonders what Naruto thinks of allowing some child to endanger himself for their sake she couldn't understand why she was wondering about the blonde she also couldn't get him out of her head but it could also due with her keep glancing at him almost every 40 seconds.

Shima then releases a deep sigh she glances at her child then turns towards Qui-Gon "no there is no other way, I may not like it but he can help you, he was meant to help you." said Shima she didn't know how but it felt like he was meant to help she also didn't wish for these kind people to be stuck on Tatooine like her and Anakin.

 **Timeskip**

Watto's green eyes stare into Qui-Gon with an expression of unimpressed he doesn't even seemed worried about the smile on Qui-Gon's face "you may have won the small toss outlander, but you won't win the race so it makes little difference. " states Watto in arrogant tone before he flies off he glances at Anakin who's walking up to them. " Better stop your friend's betting or he'll be owing me, too. " said Watto.

The young child watches as Watto flies off he then turned towards Qui-Gon "what did he mean by that?" asked Anakin in a childhood manner.

"I'll tell you later. " said Qui-Gon.

One "this is so wizard Annie, I'm sure you'll do it this time." said the small boy.

Naruto stares at Anakin with a blank look on his face but no one is unable to see his facial expressions thanks to the Mandalorian helmet he wears "do what, exactly? " asked Naruto in a cold tone.

"Finish the race of course!" exclaimed the small child.

"You've never won a race? Not even finished? " asked Padme from how he talked the young boy made it seemed like he had at least one a few.

She watched as Anakin rubs the back of his neck "well no exactly." said Anakin this even made her worried more for the young girl things were not going their way first her home is invaded and now they are stranded on this planet and now they must put their faith into a child who claims he can ride a pod race but he has never won a single race.

Qui-Gon walls up behind Anakin then places his hands on the child's shoulders "but Kitster's right, I will this time." said Anakin smiling up at Padme who just smiled back at him in a nervous manner.

"Of course you will." smiled Qui-Gon.

After Naruto, Padme, Shima, and Jar-Jar arrived arrived the stands waiting for the race to start they see Qui-Gon Jin had arrived back from speaking with Anakin Padme then turned towards Qui-Gon "is he nervous ?" questioned Padme.

"He's fine. " said Qui-Gon without any worry.

Padme stares at Qui-Gon with her brown eyes narrowing at the Jedi Master "you Jedi are far too reckless the queen-the queen trust my judgement, young handmaiden, you should too. " said Qui-Gon stopping the young girl in mid sentence.

"You assumed too much. " said Padme. While everyone was watching the race Naruto's mind then was somewhere else his mind then begins to think back to when he invaded Amegakure.

 **Flashback Two Years Ago: Amegakure**

It had only been a few months After Darth Malefic had destroyed the Land of Water ( **Mizu no Kuni** ) he then killed both Kisame and Zetsu with the destruction of Kirigakure and the death of one of the Akatsuki strongest members and the spy this had put the Akatsuki on high alert but within the village it was destroyed all the buildings crumbled and bodies of Amegakure shinobi and citizens littered the raining village Darth Malefic has his wraps wrapped around Preta and Naraka Path throat the two glare at the young Sith "you overestimate yourself you believe just because you have a powerful dojutsu you could kill me how foolish of you Nagato. " said Darth Malefic in a mocking tone he enjoys the shocked faces of both paths "oh yes, I know of a young boy watches his parents die by the hands of leaf boy makes friends then meets sensei, sensei leaves friends start rebellion years later girl is captured by Danzo and Hanzo and the only way to save girl is if Yahiko dies and tell me do you know this best friend dies and boy unleashed all his Rinnegan powers killing all those unfortunate he and his female friend then joins Madara Uchiha in collecting the Bijuu boy finally gets revenge by killing Hanzo. " said Darth Malefic.

Both Paths look at him with a furious expression "but your just the Pawn a face of the Akatsuki the true leader isn't even Madara he's Obito a pathetic boy crying about the dead girl who never loved him even with your Rinnegan you are nothing but a mere pawn. I would laugh if I didn't find it so pathetic oh what the hell I'll laugh anyway! Ahahaha!" laughed Darth Malefic with the force running through his body he slams both Preta and Naraka Path into the ground as the two are slammed into the ground a huge shockwave can be heard as he released his hold on the two he looks down at the bloody and broken bodies.

Last Year when Darh Malefic was meditating he had discovered with him focusing on his hatred he acquired an ability to scan the minds of people but no he wasn't scanning their minds in actuality he was probing their mind he could invade their mind without notice he was able to learn everything about them their abilities and their lives at the time he could only probe the minds of five people but now he could probe the minds of over 200,000 people he then named this ability of Shadow Force Site he wasn't sure if any other Sith had this ability but with this new ability he could learn study his enemies knowing them inside and outside.

Darth Malefic casually dodges the fury of paper senbon he then backflips away with the twitch of the finger each of the rods in Preta and Naraka path are removed and sent towards Konan she quickly makes a sphere of paper protecting herself from the rods underneath his mask he smirks he can sense Deva Path, Asura Path, Animal Path, and Obito above him. Deva Path a rod coming from his palm, Asura Path has his arm transformed into a grappling hook, Animal Path has a chakra rod out ready to stab into him, and Obito has his Gunbai the Sith watches as Konan transformed the papers into a paper sword and flying towards him. But before any of them to pounce on him they are stopped in mid air he then closes his left hand Asura Path is then crushed into a ball he then walks over to Animal Path but before he could do anything he hears a loud sound that breaks his connection each of them hit the ground.

The Sith narrowed his eyes at the Rhino charging at him he's then uses the force to stop the creature but the ground beneath him begins to crack at the strain he's in he doesn't even reaact to the paper kunais in his back Deva Path raises his arm and blows Darth Malefic away as he rises to the ground the Rhino, dog, and warthog is charging at him who scoffed at the creature he then claps his hands together "Wind Release: Tornado Dragon Destruction Technique ( **Futon:** **Torunēryūuakai no Jutsu** )." said Darth Malefic he extended his hands out a giant tornado is released ripping apart the summon animals.

Konan narrowed her eyes at the tornado that seems to be moving towards them she uses the handsigns of Bird, Rat, Snake, and Tiger she then claps her hands together "Paper Tidal Wave ( **Kaminami** )!" exclaimed Konan a huge wave of papers are then collided with the wind attack Obito uses his Kamui to released a volley of exploding tags a huge explosion of goes off.

Obito grins the kusanagi tightly he then Kamui behinds Darth Malefic ready to end his life but as he reappeared a crimson blade had pierced right through his skull "it seems like you won't see Rin again. That was for my parents." whispered Darth malefic he then pulled the lightsaber from Obito's skull he looks up in the sky and sees Animal Path flying in the sky on top of the bird Darth Malefic used the Dog and Bird handsigns he then extended his hand out a small lightning ball shots from his finger and enters the clouds "Sith Release: Death Storm Technique ( **Shisuton: Shirashi no Jutsu** )." whispered Darh Malefic as he closes his hands every cloud in Amegakure is encased in a violet thundercloud the clouds then swirls around Animal Path with the storm clouds it creates hail that rival the side of a round ball, rain drops are then created but the rain drops are moving faster than the eye can even see but suddenly a huge thundercloud can be hurt the thunder cloud was so destructive the lightning had obliterate the builds but suddenly the clouds explode in a bright purple thunderwave as the clouds vanished from the sky a burnt Animal Path pulmmetd to the ground.

Deva raised his hand "Almighty Push ( **Shinra Tensei** )!" exclaimed Pen but Darth Malefic release how force push as both try to overwhelm one another a huge sonic boom can be heard throwing the the two back Pein gets up and knees Darth Malefic in the face he then punches him in the jaw and then gives him a round house kick he extended and released a gravity wave at him throwing him back Pein quickly jumps in the air plunging the rod into his shoulder but Darth Malefic grabs hold of Pein's face and sends Sith lightning through his body he then twirls his lightsaber and cuts off Pein's legs he then uses the force to crushes Pein's hands.

He then dodges the hundreds of paper spears thrown at him he raises his arm up and she stops in mid air he then uses his force to bring her to him he then looks back at Deva Path "I know you can see and hear me Nagato and some advice you won't want to blink "Swift Release: Red Death Technique ( **Jinton: Akadēsu no Jutsu** )." said Darth Malefic within not even a second Darth Malefic rips out her head and spine he enjoys seeing the anger face of Pein "tell me do you understand true pain? " asked Darth Malefic he then grabs onto Pein's face and rips it off he then drop his head "Sith Release: War Shadow God ( **Shisuton: Sensōkami** )." said Darth Malefic he then vanished in a maroon smoke as he reforms he's in front of Nagato.

Nagato with tears running down his face glares at Darth Malefic "how? How did you find us? There was no way you knew exactly where I was? " question Nagato.

Darth Malefic extended his hand out "I see no reason to answer a corpse a quite pitiful and embarrassed corpse if only you weren't confined to that chair you might have put up a good fight. " said Darth Malefic he then releases a huge torrent of force lightning he then creates a force bubble around Nagato as he released his hold on Nagato the redhead is ripped apart and burnt. "You've done good servant. " said Darth Malefic as he turns around he sees Karin Uzumaki who has black highlights in her hair the female also has two sith markings around her eyes and yellow eyes she can be seen wearing a pitch black kimono.

"Yes, of course master. " said Karin void of emotions.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto then noticed the race is over as he turns his head he sees Darth Maul's spy droid and smirks at it.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
